The Tables Have TURNED!
by IzziInsane
Summary: Please read and review! The first chapter is not to do with it just a dream. And, the little hint is at the bottom of the chapter. It's long, I know, but you have to read it THOUROUGHLY to understand! PLEASE RnR!


**  
I hope you enjoy this story! Don't worry, the first chapter is just merely a dream. It does actually come in to the story! PLEASE review!! If you don't I shall not be happy with my story… :(**

_Chapter 1: Love Explains_

It was ten o'clock at night, and the Mario brothers were asleep …

…Mario was dreaming (or having bad dreams) about his past.

_Flash back …_

"_Hey," a boy with a sky blue shirt and denim jeans said to another boy with '70s sunglasses and a denim jacket with board shorts._

"_Hey, Maz," the other kid said. "Do ya know where Yoshi is?"_

"_Yep, detention with Ms. McKenzie," Mario replied._

"_What ELSE is new…" the kid said._

"_Jase," Mario said, "where's Jamo?"_

"_Comin'," Jason replied, with a smirk on his face. _

"_What—_what_? Where is he?"_

"_I wouldn't tell you that—"_

"—'_ello there," a kid said behind them, with a huge grin on his face._

"_What is going ON?!" Mario said frustrated.He turned to face the kid who faced him, who shot a wink at a pretty girl with golden blonde hair. She giggle with the brunette next to her. Mario didn't know who they were giggling at; him or James. _

"_Seriously! What is it?!" Mari said again._

"_You git, he just asked the princess out!!" _

"_Ohhh!!" Said Mario as if he had just been relieved. " … Say WHAT?!"_

"_Yer, that's it," James said as they turned around. "and she said—"_

"—_no," Jason replied._

"_Yeah," said James, laughing a lot, "I'll tell ya, she knows her stuff."_

_Jason looked over at Peach and smirked. She was talking to the brunette and a Koopa called Kylie. "she's stubborn, she is …"_

"_You couldn't tell who she likes." James said. "Crap, we got that gay dance next week."_

"_It will be gay if that damn princess doesn't make her mind up!" Jason said. James glared at him._

"_Whatcha sayin'?" James said. "I ain't dancin with you!"_

"_Yeah, you will," Jason said, "If we can't find dates. Honestly… hey, we could get a date with one of her mates!"_

"_Doubtful." Mario said. _

"_It could work," Jason said. "I could have Peach, you could have Daisy, James, and that Koopa could have Mario …"_

"_I am NOT dancing with a KOOPA!!" Mario said as he choked on his lunch. Then, he added, "OR a brunette!"_

"_Oh, I see …" Jason said. "well, I bags her first! Get lost, pal!"_

"_Yea, I think I will." Mario said. "I'll go and like, surf or something while you dance with your crushes who don't even like you."_

_James and Jason looked at each other. "Look, we can take it in turns …" Jason said._

"_WHAT!?" Mario and James said together. "You are kidding, we are not swapping partners through out the dance—"_

"_No, you gits," Jason said, "I mean asking her out. And … James can go first, if one says no, go to the next one."_

"_And if the LAST one says no?"_

"_Swear at her and walk away, and then Mario can go next …"_

"_Oh, what about _you_?!" Mario demanded. _

"_No doubt they will say no to all of you and give their love to ME."_

_Mario and James rolled their eyes. "Well, off you go, you maggot! GO!" Mario yelled to James. He ran toward the girls' eating spot and sat down next to Peach._

"_Hey." He said. "Wanna go to the dance wit' me?" he asked, flirty._

_Peach raised her eyebrows. "You must be _joking,_" The brunette, Daisy said. "No one in their right mind would go out with you, you prat."_

"_Damn," he said. "So that means you two chicks, as well?" he said to the Koopa and Daisy. _

"_Yep," Kylie said._

_Meanwhile, Mario and Jason were arguing. _

"_No way, YOU go!" _

"_I said YOU next!!"_

"_JUST GO!! Look, they're still all there." Mario said, angrily, as James walked back._

"_FINE!" Jason yelled, as he messed with his hair._

_As he strolled over, a green Yoshi came over._

"_YOSHI! Where WERE YOU?!" James said. _

"_Detention with that old hag," said Yoshi. "Waz up?"_

"_Jason's just gone for a lucky score," Mario said as he looked over. "wish him luck, I already did."_

"_Anyway," James said, "sit down, we still got ages till lunch finishes."_

"_Yeah, extended, cos the year 10s and 11s have an excursion," Mario said, and added, "To the stupid music store or something weird…"_

_Meanwhile …_

"_So," Jason said, " Wanna go to the dance with me, Princess?" _

_And, for once, Peach talked. You might say snapped, "NO WAY IN HELL!! GO AWAY! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO GET A LIFE!"_

_At that, Jason walked away. He didn't even think of asking the others._

"_I can't believe any of this," Kylie said. "What now, the PRINCIPAL?!"_

"_Hey, don't stress," Daisy said. "Kyle, we still got a chance. Look," she pointed to the boys. "Mario and Jason are arguing …"_

_They both shot looks at Peach, who suddenly blushed at the sight of someone with baggy jeans and a light blue shirt walking toward them. _

_Kylie and Daisy turned around and began to whisper to each other, and then Peach. Peach nodded and laughed. She turned around to see Jason and James talking to Yoshi and then burst into a fit of laughter. _

_"Tell me this is not happening." Peach said, who dug her head in her hands whilst Kylie looked up and said, giggling, "It is."_

"_OH JEEZ!!" Daisy said. "Every one knows who he'll ask first."_

"_Unfortunately," Kylie said with her hands on her hips. "besides, she's way too nervous to say yes." Then, Kylie stopped and shared nervous grins with Daisy._

_Peach swallowed and looked up. "Guys? Guys, what is it—"She then was struck too. "Eeep!" _

"_Hey," a cool voice said behind her._

_Peach swallowed again and said, "Um… hi."_

"_I was wondering …" he stopped and looked at the two girls across from Peach who were laughing like mad and on the floor. "Uhm, what's so funny?"_

_Daisy and Kylie stopped and looked at each other for a moment as the smile stretched further around their mouths and then started laughing again. Peach still looked frozen._

"_Uh … wanna go to the dance-thingy next Friday?"_

_At this, the two girls sat up, straightened up their backs, threw their messy hair back (it was messy from laughing), and said, "ahem", and showed a serious look on their faces._

_They waited for about a minute until finally Peach breathed in really deeply and said, "Yeah, OK."_

_Mario, who obviously didn't at all expect this, looked just as struck as she did before. The girls started to laugh, but Peach stood up. _

"_Cool," Mario said, and swallowed. "Uh … yeah. Bye …"_

_And he ran off really fast. When he reached the other boys, who had their hands in their pockets, he started to puff, and then, fell on the ground. _

"_OH MY GOD." He said. "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD …"_

"_What? WHAT IS IT YOU PRAT TELL ME WHAT DID SHE SAY YOU MAGGOT!!" Jason said. "PLEASE MAKE IT A NO, PLEASE…"_

_Mario grinned and sat up, then stood up, and slicked his curly hair back. "OH MY GOD …"_

"_OH MY GOD WHAT!!" Jason screamed._

"_She said YES!!"_

"_OH NO!!!" _

"_Cool!"_

"_MARIO'S GOING OUT WITH PEACH, MARIO'S GOING OUT WITH—" _

"_SHUT UP YOSHI!!" James yelled. "Is he OK? Do we need to do C.P.R.? PEACH! COME HERE!!" _

_James and Yoshi broke into a fit of laughter. "Your turn, Yoshi."_

"_Oh, cool. I guess I'll ask that non-human person, then, she looks cool."_

"_SHUSH!! He's not breathing…" James said uncertainly. "EEEEP! GET PEACH! QUICK!"_

"_Oh shut UP!" Jason said. He was clearly jealous of this. _

"_OK," James said, shrugging. "I will."_

_Yoshi, however, was strutting over to the group of girls. He soon sighed and gave up, so he started to run. _

"_Puff…Pant…hey you," Yoshi said to Kylie, "Wanna come to the dance with me?" _

"_Yeah, OK." She said._

"_WOOHOO!!" Yoshi said as he ran off._

"_Look! He's ALIVE!!" James said when Yoshi came back._

"_Oh, what a shame … I was gonna take him with me … hey James why do you have a red mark on your face—"_

"_Cop THAT!" Mario yelled, but now Yoshi had a red mark on his cheek too._

"_Oh, I get it … MARIO'S GOING OUT WITH PEACH!"_

"_NO I AM NOT!! IT'S A LIE …" He pretended to cry, and then they all fell into a fit of laughter. _

_Next week, at the dance …_

"_Honestly, where is Jason …" James said. He (luckily) ended up with Daisy, she was the last one left, and he was (sort of)._

"_I have no idea." Yoshi said. "Mario, please, honestly, come to life, stop dreaming."_

"_IS this real life? AM I dreaming? Jeez, I hope so … ARGH!! HELP ME!!"_

"_Has the princess passed her First Aid Course?"_

"_Quit it!" Mario said angrily._

"_I do NOT want to enter these doors," James said, "Especially since it is the GYM room."_

"_What's the worst thing that could happen, we each have to do some sort of dance in front of everyone?"_

_As they opened the door, there was a big banner saying: _

_NEW TRADITION_

_EACH PERSON MUST GET IN A _

_GROUP OF 3-8 AND PERFORM A DANCE (WITH MUSIC)_

_TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL_

"_WHAT!!!!!" They all said together. "THEY CAN NOT DO THIS TO US!! WE WILL DIE!" James said._

"_C'mon," Yoshi said. "Let's go and check out the list of songs …"_

_As they walked over there, Mario said, "Sick, Rock this Party."_

"_No WAY!!" Yoshi said. "I think it has to involve your dance partners..."_

"_Oh, that's GREAT!!" James said._

"_Hi," said three voices behind them. Mario and James were still looking at the list, but Yoshi swang around and winked with both hands in a cool shape; only the thumb and the index finger pointing._

"_Yo," Yoshi said to the three girls. "Take a look, we gotta pick from these songs."_

"_Move," Kylie said, pushing James away, as Peach and Daisy stood next to her._

"_Coool… what about this one?" Daisy asked._

"_Nah," Mario said, " has to be with your dance partners, too."_

"_Yeah," Peach said. "She knows. Look," she pointed to the one labeled 'Candyman', by Christina Aguilera._

_All three of the boys stepped back. "No way in hell …"_

"_C'mon…it's just a dance!!" Kylie said._

"_Yeah," Daisy said, "All you guys have to do is say the Tarzan bits and click your fingers—"_

"_AND HOLD ONE OF YOU WHILE YOU DO THE SPLITS?!" James said. "NUH-UH!" Mario and James said together. _

"_Ohhh, come on." Peach said. Yoshi nudged Mario, grinning. _

"_Ugh, fine…"_

_In the meantime, they went to the canteen, and got food, and all kinds of cool drinks and novelties. Mario and James were having a Glowstick fight, while Yoshi was pretending to rap in the music in the back ground, with glowing bracelets and necklaces draped around his neck and wrists. The girls weren't particularly happy; however they were still giggling whenever someone threw their can of cool drink on the ground, and James would slip over it and Mario would try and run away incase he would trip over, but instead would slip on the leaking leftover liquid._

"_Guys, you haven't even touched your chips." Kylie said._

"_Yeah," James said, "we will, after we turn this into a wrestling battle."_

"_Want me to start it?" Yoshi said, dumping his can on the ground, as Mario tripped over. Yoshi smirked and went over to Mario and put his finger down on his back and counted, "One, two, three. Looks like I win …"_

_The girls started to laugh again, and then Daisy gasped. "Crap, we gotta dance, man, or, we gotta do that gay thing on the stage…"_

"_Actually," Mario said, standing up and then tripping over again from the left over cool drink, "We have to do both."_

"_WHAT!?" all of them said._

"_Hey, I got an idea!" James said. "If we wanna wag it, let's just go out side the corridors and hang around there for a while, and then do a couple of dances on the dance floor."_

"_Cool, I think I might leave that last bit out though." Daisy said. _

"_Yeah, let's go." Mario said, finally getting up and walking out the door._

_As they walked out the corridor, James said, "On second thought … I wanna go home, I don't really like this idea…"_

"_Okay," Peach said as she shrugged. "Not that I don't exactly like you, Mario, but I just—"_

"_Yeah, it's OK," Mario said. "I'm gonna hang around with Yoshi and the other girls for a bit though … You can go if you want, James."_

"_Errr… on second thought…maybe NOT…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Okay … let's just hang around then, there ain't much to do." Mario said._

"_Dude, I just got a hell good idea." James said, leaning against the wall. "Let's play a game, as he raised his eyebrows. _

"_No way." Mario said. "Honestly…"_

"_Damn, they only have cans!! If only they served BOTTLES!!" James said angrily._

"_What about Truth or Dare?" Yoshi said._

"_Uh … okay, but … um …" James said. _

"_Right," Mario said, "I get to choose first, I—"_

"_Nuh-unh! I DO!" James said._

"_Kay, Jamo, fire away." Yoshi said. _

"'_Kay…I choose … uh … its obvious, isn't it?" He asked, looking at them all. They all eyed Mario. "Mario."_

"_Yer."_

"_Truth dare double dare …what ever was next uh, kiss command or torture?"_

"_Dare."_

"'_Kay…I dare you to go in there and dance to that song that's playing, Dance Floor Anthem, and dance really coolly."_

_Mario grinned, and said, "Sure. Anyone wanna come with me?" Daisy and Kylie nudged Peach really hard on either side and she fell forwards. _

"_Nah, thanks a LOT!" She said as she nudged them back._

"'_Kay, off you go, it's just started," James said. Mario pushed open the door and did really weird yet cool dance moves and pretended he was some rockstar singing and then did the splits but then when the song was over stormed back in._

"_There," Mario said, grinning. "MY TURN!"_

"_MUHAHAHA! Choose Peach!!" Yoshi said. _

"_Peach, truth dare double dare kiss command or torture."_

_Daisy and Kylie whispered something in their ear and Peach blushed. _

"_GO ON!!" Daisy whispered really loudly. _

"_UGHHH!! OKAY!" Peach swallowed, as the others said, "I know where this is heading…"_

"_I'm waiting." Mario said, tapping his foot on the ground loudly. _

_Peach un tied her hair and said, "Kiss command."_

_Mario, who was definitely not expecting this, but a dare or truth or …something OTHER that this, was shocked. He knew that if he gave it to James or Yoshi one of them would forfit, and he knew she said it because of him …_

"_Okay," Mario said, breathing in deeply. He looked down at the solid carpet. He knew everyone was looking at him, maybe not Peach who was probably looking at the ground, too, blushing. "um, okay, I—k-kiss m-me." _

_Daisy and Kylie nudged her forwards, and then folded their arms in jealousy. Suddenly, a new song came on after Rock this Party._

"_**Tarzan and Jane, swinging on a vine" Candy man, candy man**_

"_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine" Sweet, Sugar, candy man **_

_As the music continued to play, Mario and Peach kissed, and Yoshi sang, "Mario's kissing Peach! Mario's kissing Peach!!"_

_And finally, when it was over, they looked over at the corner of the corridor. _

"_Look, everyone's leaving." James said. "It's our call … let's go, guys."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Mario sat up straight in his bed as he returned to Plit. "Great … another boring day of working out plans—" but as his face suddenly turned from disturbed to an evil grin.

"Operation take over begins," he said as he gave a slight evil laugh. "Step one: go to Peach's castle."


End file.
